If you give a damn, you better Take Me or Leave Me
by HappyShannon
Summary: Whenever you need to go somewhere, you grab Tori's wrist and drag her along with you, noting she has never once complained or pulled away./50 Jade-centric sentences about Jori.


**Hi! :) I couldn't find any Jori prompts online so I asked a friend of mine to give me 50 random words that would be good for a story and I got this.**

**Seeing as I don't have much else to say, I hope you like it. :)**

1) Marriage

When you were younger, you suggested to your old best friend, Hayley, that you should both marry someday, and when Hayley giggled in response, "Silly - girls can't marry!" you never dared to ask why.

2) Blood

"Who's this Tori chick everyone's talking about?" you ask Cat, and when the redhead points out the new girl talking to Robbie, your eyes widen, your heart skips a beat and you mumble, "She's probably a bitch."

3) Begin

"Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" you shout when you enter the drama classroom and see Tori wiping something off Beck's shirt, and you try to tell yourself the reason why you can't take your eyes off the brunette is because you're trying to figure out what is so amazing about her.

4) Hot

When Cat finally convinces you to watch Tori's performance of _Make It Shine_ on The Slap, you instantly leave Cat's house and take a cold shower, because Tori and her unbelievable figure won't leave your mind.

5) Movie

"She's like someone out of a movie," Andre says to you, and you roll your eyes at him, "A porno maybe, but she's nothing special." you say, not believing the words yourself.

6) Complications

You pretend Tori hit you because then everyone will hate her, she might leave Hollywood Arts and then she'll eventually leave your poor, Tori-infested head.

7) Regret

After you sneak Tori out of her detention, you awkwardly say goodbye and when she reaches out to hug you you nibble your lip and shake your head, trying to stay Jade-ish without hurting her feelings, but she still frowns and her eyes fall to the floor, leaving your heart fluttering with hope and falling with regret for some damn reason.

8) Competition

When you dump Beck, you expect her to jump at him like a lion does his prey, but when she doesn't, and she continues to eat her lunch with you instead of him, you decide she isn't really any competiton for Beck's affections that you don't even want anymore, because she's not even playing the game.

9) Conflict

The day you confess to your mom that you think you might like a girl, she walks out without a word and returns with your dad, telling you they know how to cure you - the Smiths's kid went to a 'gay camp' and now he was completely normal - you tell them to fuck off and you go to your room, texting Cat and Tori until you cry yourself to sleep.

10) Hold

Whenever you need to go somewhere, you grab Tori's wrist and drag her along with you, noting she has never once complained or pulled away.

11) Beg

You ignore Tori for a few days because _she's _making you gay, _she's _making your parents hate you, but _she's_ following you, begging you to talk to her, saying, "Please, Jade, listen to me. I'm sorry for whatever I did." and you stop in your tracks, turn to face her and smile weakly, "Sorry, some stuff happened the other night and it's just making me a bit stressed." then quickly adding as she opens her mouth, "Don't ask what."

12) Tomorrow

Every single night, you close your eyes and wish it'll change - tomorrow, Beck will be just your friend again instead of your obstacle; Tori will be the last thought on your mind and your parents will love you again - but that perfect tomorrow never comes.

13) Scissors

After months of enduring these feelings for Tori that are ruining _everything_, you grab a pair of scissors and press them hard against your stomach until there's a long line with blood pouring from it, and you're glad you can feel something besides your longing for Tori.

14) Wish

Tori grabs your hand by accident and for that split second you wish and hope harder than ever before that she'll never let go.

15) Play

"Why did you write your play?" Tori asks, and you long to tell her the real answer (_'This girl feels like she's dying, she's drowning in her tears, and it's only when she's on the brink of death that her dad dares to show care for her anymore.'_) but you simply shrug in response.

16) Chance

"Who was the first guy you kissed?" Tori asks you and you say Beck; she then asks hesitantly, "Have you ever kissed a girl?" and you reply, "Not yet," before you begin to smirk at her, raise an eyebrow flirtily then walk away.

17) Hate

"Do you think we're friends?" Tori asks, and you laugh, "I hate how you get the leads in everything, I hate how everyone loves you, I hate how you flirt with Beck but I don't hate you."

18) Touch

You, Tori and Cat are changing clothes for your street dance lessons when Cat rushes to the bathroom, and when you take off your top Tori's hand is on your scar, and she's staring at you with sad, sympathetic eyes so you quickly say, "I'll tell you later if you shut up about it till the end of school."

19) Luck

"I like someone that isn't Beck," you confess to her after school at your house, because you refused to tell her anywhere else, "And it's just my fucking luck it's a girl." you laugh bitterly, and as Tori holds out her arms to you you fall into them, thanking yourself for making the scar.

20) Time

Tori grabs your wrist, drags you to the janitors closet and locks the door behind her, she says to you, "I don't care if we miss all you're lessons, you're my friend and you're upset and it's my job to listen to you, so you're going to tell me every little thing that bothers you from your crush on that girl to my make up. I've got all the time in the world."

21) Raise

In the last few hours, she's made your heart skip so many beats that you thought you might die, and the way she played with your fingers the whole time made your heart soar even more.

22) Choice

"I didn't choose to be like this!" you scream at your parents as you storm into your room and begin to pack a bag, but before you do go you grab your scissors and make another scar above the one on your stomach, and then you leave for Cat's house.

23) Home

"You're gay? Not bi? I knew my gaydar was right!" she says happily, pulling you into a hug. "You're my best friend, Jade, and I'll love you no matter what. You're staying here."

24) Belong

When you wake up on Cat's bedroom floor in a sleeping bag with a text from Tori, you feel like, for once, you belong.

25) Risk

Cat tells Tori you were kicked out, and she once again takes you to the janitors office, telling you to rant as much as you like, and so you do, "Tori, why do you have to be _so fucking _perfect? You're kind, you're funny, you're smart, you're talented, you're beautiful and you made me fall in love with you!"

26) Falling

Tori hasn't spoken to you since you told her you love her, and it feels like your world is falling apart all over again.

27) Sleep

So often you have woke up wishing you could turn over and see Tori's face instead of Cat's wardrobe.

28) Open

"You love me." Tori says bluntly when you open Cat's front door and see her there, "You do, don't you?" and you nod slowly, causing her to mumble, "Damnit!" and thrusts a notebook into your hands before going.

29) Forget

"'_Jade is so... Jade. I can't think of any other way to describe her. She's beautiful, gorgeous, breath-taking, unique, amazing, and all I want to do is forget her because Jade is Jade, Jade is a girl, half the time she hates me and half the time I'm so sure she's flirting even though she's dating Beck - she's obviously straight.'_" Cat reads to you from Tori's diary, and your heart beats a million times a minute.

30) Lost

For a few days, Tori refuses to talk to you and for those few days you feel like there's nothing to live for.

31) Direction

Cat asks why you're so quietly lately, and when she sees your eyes look in Tori's direction she wordlessly hugs you as tightly as she can.

32) Woe

"Tori, we can pretend this never happened." you tell her after a week of silence and she nibbles her lip for a moment before smiling and asking, "What never happened?" and you don't know whether to smile back or hiss, "We fell in love with each other but you can't stand the idea of being gay, being _different_."

33) Catch

You trip up when walking past Tori's locker and she quickly catches you, and you realize she caught you; she's the only one you ever want to catch you.

34) Good

"How are you?" Tori asks you over lunch, and you reply good, although really all you want to do is die.

35) Hurricane

"You just came in here and swept me off my feet like a hurricane and left me to fall to my death. I'm dying without you." you read your drama monologue from a script Sikowitz gave you, and your eyes stay locked with Tori's the whole time.

36) Spell

Tori once again takes you to the janitors closet and locks the door, sighing, "What are we gonna do, Jade?" she asks, and you shrug, eyes on the floor, confused by this spell of insecurity she puts on your whenever she's near.

37) Break

You reach your breaking point that day, grabbing Tori's collar and pulling her closer to you before kissing her softly and gently, and you nearly break the kiss to scream and dance in joy when you feel her kissing you back.

38) Smile

For the next few days, all you do is smile and smile and smile.

39) Tease

Tori stands mere inches away from you as you perform a drama piece you were paired up for, and all you can do is look at her lips and realize what a tease she is.

40) Opposite

Together you're black and white, right and wrong, good and bad, optimist and pessimist, and together you're perfect.

41) Crack

"Beck, we're over." you tell him simply before walking away, getting rid of the last obsticle between you and Tori.

42) Yes

"Tori? Will you be my... y'know." you ask, and instead of speaking she presses her lips against yours, setting off fireworks in your mind and smiles, which seems like she may as well have said yes a million times.

43) Pray

You get down on your knees and pray to the God you don't believe in for the first time in your life, "Please let Tori and I be together forever."

44) Long

"When did you start to like me?" Tori asks, and you smile, "The moment I laid eyes on you."

45) Take

In the school musical of RENT, you play Joanne and Tori plays Maureen, and just before you finish your duet of 'Take Me or Leave Me', you give her a long kiss before singing the last lyrics - "_Guess I'm leaving... I'm gone!_" and leaving the stage, along with leaving her stood there, watching you dreamily.

46) Music

The only time you and Tori can make out in public is during the musical, so when you do your last performance you're on the brink of tears.

47) Laugh

When you and Tori tell Beck, Andre and Robbie that you're a couple, they double up laughing, not believing that you both genuinely thought they hadn't worked it out already.

48) Drunk

You sneak a bottle of vodka to Tori's house one night when you're due to be sleeping over and after she's had half the bottle, her mom walks in the room and Tori slurs, beaming at her, "Mommy, you know how you think I'm _so _perfect? I'm in lesbians with Jadey here!"

49) Hanging

"I think my mom's going to murder me or something because I got drunk." Tori tells you, and you laugh at her, feeling both jealous and proud because she's lucky enough to have a family that support her for being who she is.

50) End

On your last day of Hollywood Arts you and Tori are still a couple, still in love, and you know that it will stay like this till the end.

* * *

**If you hung on this long thank you for putting up with it :P**

**I know in a good few of them the grammar isn't right but I didn't want to break the 50 words-50 sentences rule XD I hope you liked it and please review when you're done :)**

**This will sound like I'm trying to advertise myself so much, but I make Jori vids on YouTube (fairly good ones if I can judge them) that never seem to come up when you search Jori and I thought those who are currently obsessed with this pairing might want to watch them. My account is LadyShaShan, so if you're interested go and watch and if you're not, I'm not too fussed :D**


End file.
